Magical Beginnings
by loulabelle90
Summary: The first part in my CM/HP crossover series. It was just a normal day at the BAU when JJ called a meeting alongside a strangely dressed man. What does this mean for the BAU team. Warning SLASH.


Hi, this is the first part of a CM/HP series that I have been working on. It is going to be a bunch of one shots and multi chapter fics that will happen within a year at Hogwarts. This one will be 5 chapters.

Pairings – Reid/Morgan, Hotch/Rossi? JJ/Will, Garcia/Kevin, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Sirius, Neville/Luna.

Post War but certain characters won't die, e.g. almost everyone who did die.

I don't own either Criminal Minds or Harry Potter.

Chapter One

It seemed like it was going to be a slow day at the BAU, there were no cases for the team to work on so they were all just working on any outstanding paperwork that they needed to hand in to Strauss as soon as possible. That was except for Reid who, as always, ended up with some paperwork from most of the team, not that he minded after all he could get though all the paperwork on his desk, included the extra files, in the same amount of time that the team took to finish their reduced loads.

This had all changed when JJ called them all into the boardroom for a meeting where for some reason they were joined by JJ and Garcia's boyfriends Will and Kevin.

"What's up JJ?" Garcia asked as she sat down next to Kevin, she normally knew when there was a case and wondered why JJ had called the meeting.

"I hope we don't have another case" Prentiss grumbled. "We've only just finished our last case, can't the unsubs give a break once in a while."

"I don't think that criminals care about whether we are well rested when trying to catch them" Reid replied. "In fact it's better for them if we don't get enough sleep, research has shown that a lack of sleep affects our ability to learn and retain information as well as making it hard to concentrate."

"Thank you Reid" Hotch interrupted, he knew from past experience how long Spencer can go off on a tangent for and wanted to stop the young genius before he properly got started. "Let's give JJ a chance to explain before we all jump to conclusions and start complaining about a case that we might not even have."

"Thanks Hotch" JJ gratefully replied as she looked around at all of the team, she knew that what she was about to tell the team would be hard to believe but she hoped that he friends, her family, would know that she was telling the truth and would believe her.

"Now we don't have a case at the moment," JJ continued after a deep breath." Well not exactly, but what I am about to tell you will be hard for most of you to believe. Though I promise to you that I am being completely honest and would like for you all to let me finish before you make your judgement."

The rest of the team quickly nodded their agreement, with the exception of Will who already knew what was going on, they were all curious about what JJ wanted to tell them. Especially since the media liaison seemed to believe that none of the team would believe her.

"Well I sure that everyone here know a least a little bit about Magic" JJ started giving Reid a look that told him that she didn't want to know about his knowledge of magic, not at the moment at least.. "But what you don't know is that magic is real, I know that none of you really believe in magic but it really is real. I've seen it and it wasn't just a trick or an illusion, it was real magic."

"I'm from a long line of Squibs" Will continued. "But my family and I have continued to keep in contact with witches and wizards from around the world."

"What's a Squib?" Morgan asked in confusion he had never heard of a person referred to as a Squib and wondered if it was just a wizarding thing, not that he believed in magic or anything.

"Why are you looking at me?" Reid asked as he noticed that Morgan was looking at him when he asked his question instead of looking at JJ or Will who actually knew what was going on. "Countless to your apparent belief I don't know everything Morgan."

"I don't think that you know everything Pretty Boy" Derek replied. "What gives you the impression that I do?"

"I don't know" Rossi stated though it was obvious that he was being sarcastic. "Though it probably has something to do with the fact that you've said it so many times before."

"As well as the fact that you always look in Reid's direction every time that you need something to be explained," Garcia laughed earning herself a glare from her chocolate Adonis.

"Baby Girl you wound me" Derek said. "Besides aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks but I'm just being honest" Garcia replied. "Besides it not as if we don't all go to our Junior G man if we need something to be explained, you just do it more than the rest of us."

"Ok then Will continued as everyone had settled down a bit. "A squib is a name for a person who has been born into a magical family but has no magic of their own."

"But that isn't really want is important at the moment" JJ informed the team.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Hotch asked. "Why is it suddenly important that we knew about magic?"

"A friend of Will's family, Albus Dumbledore, is the headmaster of a magic school called Hogwarts in Scotland and he wanted us to come in and teach the students about Muggle crime fighting. A muggle is a non magical person."

"Why would they want to know about our crime fighting when theirs is probably a lot more effective?" Rossi asked.

"There has recently been a war in the wizarding war" a new voice explained, if it wasn't for JJ's reassurance that the man meant no harm he would have probably ended up with a few guns pointed at him.

"This is Professor Dumbledore" Will told the BAU team who all looked at the stranger in curiosity. He looked like how Merlin would be portrayed in films and TV shows about the Arthurian legend. Not that they all believed that he was a wizard; they would all need proof for that.

"A dark wizard called Voldermort has been killing a lot of people in the UK" the wizard informed the team. "Now Voldermort, or as most call him He Who Shall Not Be Named, had a great hatred of muggles and muggle borns."

"A muggle is a non magical person," Will quickly explained to the confused looking group.

"I'm trying to teach my students about muggles in the hope that I can prevent something like this from happening again" Dumbledore continued. "That is why that I've decided to have some Muggles come in to teach them about your jobs, muggle items and even muggle self defense."

"This sounds like it's going to be so much fun" Garcia gushed happily.

"Wait, do we honestly believe all of this?" Morgan stated. "Shouldn't we get some proof before we go all the way to the UK?"

"He doesn't appear to be lying" Reid replied as he looked at the brightly dressed man.

"It's ok" Dumbledore informed the group, he didn't expect them to go to his school without giving them so evidence that magic truly existed. "If you want proof I have no objections to showing it to anyone of you."

The team could only watch in amazement as Dumbledore waved his arms and objects from all around the room started to float. The wizard let the items float for a few minutes before he gently loved them all back down to their original places.

"I hope that was sufficient prove for all of you" Dumbledore stated as he watched the teams reactions with his ever twinkling eyes.

"Though there is a small catch if we were to accept this position" JJ informed the team after they had the chance to fully absorb what had happened and they had all calmed down enough to listen to her. "If we agree to go to Hogwarts we will be there for the whole school year."

"Then I don't think that this is going to work for us" Hotch stating getting disappointed glances from most of the team. "There is no way that Strauss is going to agree to giving us a year off, it's hard enough to get her to give us a small break between cases."

"I've never really gotten why she hates us all so much" Reid stated in confusion. "What have we done to make her so angry with us all the time?"

"Nothing Pretty Boy" Morgan answered. "It's just because she is a cold hearted Bitch."

"That's actually no problem there" JJ stated before the rest of the team could get started on how much they all hated Strauss. "I've already spoken to her and she agreed to let us go, in fact I would go as far as to say that she was happy about getting rid of us for a year."

"Does anyone have any objections to going to teach at Hogwarts" Hotch questioned the team.

Nobody had any problems with going to Hogwarts, after all it wasn't like they were ever going to get a opportunity like this again and it would be nice to get a break from all the criminals and death that they had to deal with.

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Rossi questioned.

"Well Strauss agreed to let us use the private Jet to get to London" JJ informed the rest of the team. "The train to Hogwarts is leaving in 5 days, so if we finish our paperwork today we can have tomorrow to pack and then fly over to London. Then we'll have a couple of days in London before we will be taken to the train station by a couple of Hogwarts Professors."

"Ok then" Hotch replied. "JJ I want you and Garcia to book a hotel for our stay in London and I want everyone to finish their paperwork before leaving tonight."

AN – any prompts will be most appreciated and I will try to include all in my fics, as long as there's no smut, death and you stick to the pairings mentioned at the top.


End file.
